La meninguitis y su sombra
by Diva Kuchiki
Summary: ¿podrá el amor surgir de una enfermedad? AU Ichiruki. Volví


**A ver antes de que me maten y/o alguna situación algo incomoda… sumimasen ka se que me eh ausentado mucho pero muchooooooooooo tiempo y lose, no tendría vergüenza sino fuera porque me eh enamorado de esta historia y yo dije esto tiene y debe ser ichiruki si alguien ya la hizo, pues me vale _|| ¬¬, asi que continuando les recompensare por la espera ya verán de que hablo jeje :3 bueno ya a largue esto , con las otras dos historias pendientes ya las arreglare como tengo un trabajo en compu me da tiempo :3… o tal ves no**

**Disclaimer: bleach y sus personajes son de tite kubo (que sino deja ichiruki algo pasara haujajajajajajaja) y la historia le pertene al gran autor Horacio Quiroga mis respetos**

**La Meningitis y su sombra**

No vuelvo de mi sorpresa. ¿Qué diablos quiere decir la carta de kuchiki, y luego la charla del médico? Confieso no entender una palabra de todo esto.

He aquí las cosas. Hace cuatro horas, a las siete de la mañana, recibo una tarjeta de kuchiki, que dice así;

Estimado amigo:

Si no tiene inconveniente, le ruego que pase esta noche por casa. Si tengo tiempo iré a verlo antes. Muy suyo.

Byakuya Kuchiki.

Aquí ha comenzado mi sorpresa. No se invita a nadie, que yo sepa, a las siete de la mañana para una presunta conversación en la noche, sin un motivo serio. ¿Qué me puede querer kuchiki? Mi amistad con él es bastante vaga, y en cuanto a su casa, he estado allí una sola vez. Por cierto que tiene dos hermanas bastante monas.

As¡, pues, he quedado intrigado. Esto en cuanto a kuchiki. Y he aquí que una hora después, en el momento en que salía de casa, llega el doctor uryu, otro sujeto de quien he sido condiscípulo en el Colegio Nacional y con quien tengo en suma la misma relación a lo lejos que con Kuchiki.

Y el hombre me habla de a, y b y c, para concluir:

-Veamos, kurosaki: usted comprende de sobra que no he venido a verle a esta hora para hablarle de pavadas; ¿no es cierto?

-Me parece que si -no pude menos que responderle.

-Es claro. Así, pues, me va a permitir una pregunta, una sola. Todo lo que tenga de indiscreta, se lo explicaré en seguida. ¿Me permite?

-Todo lo que quiera -le respondí francamente, aunque poniéndome al mismo tiempo en guardia.

Uryu me miró entonces sonriendo, como se sonríen los hombres entre ellos, y me hizo esta pregunta disparatada:

-¿Qué clase de inclinación siente usted hacia María Elvira Funes? -¡Ah, ah! ¡Por aquí andaba la cosa, entonces! ¡Rukia Kuchiki! ¡Pero si apenas conocía a esa persona! Nada extraño, pues, que mirara al médico como quien mira a un loco. -¿Rukia Kuchiki? -repetí-. Ningún grado ni ninguna inclinación. La conozco apenas. Y ahora...

-No, permítame -me interrumpió-. Le aseguro que es una cosa bastante seria... ¿Me podría dar palabra de compañero de que no hay nada entre ustedes dos?

-¡Pero está loco! -le dije al fin-. Le aseguro que es una cosa bastante seria... ¿Me podría dar palabra de compañero de que no hay nada entre ustedes dos?

-¡Pero está loco! -le dije al fin-. ¡Nada, absolutamente nada! Apenas la conozco, vuelvo a repetirlo, y no creo que ella se acuerde de haberme visto jamás. He hablado un minuto con ella, ponga dos, tres, en su propia casa, y nada más. No tengo, por lo tanto, le repito por décima vez, inclinación particular hacia ella.

-Es raro, profundamente raro... -murmuró el hombre, mirándome fijamente.

Comenzaba ya a serme pesado el galeno, por eminente que fuese -y lo era- pisando un terreno con el que nada tenían que ver sus aspirinas.

-Creo que tengo ahora el derecho...

Pero me interrumpió de nuevo:

-Sí, tiene derecho de sobra... ¿Quiere esperar hasta esta noche? Con dos palabras podrá comprender que el asunto es de todo, menos de broma... La persona de quien hablamos está gravemente enferma, casi a la muerte... ¿Entiende algo? -concluyó mirándome bien a los ojos.

Yo hice lo mismo con él durante un rato. -Ni una palabra -le contesté.

-Ni yo tampoco -apoyó encogiéndose de hombros-. Por eso le he dicho que el asunto es bien serio... Por fin esta noche sabremos algo. ¿Irá allá? Es indispensable.

-Iré -le dije, encogiéndome a mi vez de hombros.

Y he aquí por qué he pasado todo el día preguntándome como un idiota qué relación puede existir entre la enfermedad gravísima de una hermana de kuchiki, que apenas me conoce, y yo, que la conozco apenas.

Vengo de lo de los kuchiki´s. Es la cosa más extraordinaria que haya visto en mi vida. Metempsicosis, espiritismos, telepatías y demás absurdos del mundo interior, no son nada en comparación de éste, mi propio absurdo, en que me veo envuelto. Es un pequeño asunto para volverse loco. Véase:

Fui a lo de kuchiki´s. Byakuya me llevó al escritorio. Hablamos un rato, esforzándonos como dos zonzos -puesto que comprendiéndolo así evitábamos mirarnos-, en charlar de bueyes perdidos. Por fin entró uryu, y byakuya salió, dejándome sobre la mesa el paquete de cigarrillos, pues se me habían concluido los míos. Mi ex condiscípulo me contó entonces lo que en resumen es esto: Cuatro o cinco noches antes, al concluir un recibo en su propia casa, rukia se había sentido mal -cuestión de un baño demasiado frío esa tarde, según opinión de la madre-. Lo cierto es que había pasado la noche fatigada, y con buen dolor de cabeza. A la mañana siguiente, mayor quebranto, fiebre; y a la noche, una meningitis, con todo su cortejo. El delirio, sobre todo, franco y prolongado a más no pedir. El delirio, sobre todo, franco y prolongado a más no pedir. Concomitantemente, una ansiedad angustiosa, imposible de calmar. Las proyecciones psicológicas del delirio, por decirlo así, se erigieron y giraron desde la primera noche alrededor de un solo asunto, uno solo, pero que absorbe su vida entera. Es una obsesión -prosiguió uryu- una sencilla obsesión a 41 grados. La enferma tiene constantemente fijos los ojos en la puerta, pero no llama a nadie. Su estado nervioso se resiente de esa muda ansiedad que la está matando, y desde ayer hemos pensado con mis colegas en calmar eso... No puede seguir así. ¿Y sabe usted -concluyó- a quién nombra cuando el sopor la aplasta?

-No sé... -le respondí, sintiendo que mi corazón cambiaba bruscamente de ritmo.

-A usted -me dijo, pidiéndome fuego. Quedamos, bien se comprende, un rato mudos. -¿No entiende todavía? -dijo al fin.

-Ni una palabra... -murmuré aturdido, tan aturdido como puede estarlo un adolescente que a la salida del teatro ve a la primera gran actriz que desde la penumbra del coche mantiene abierta hacia él la portezuela... Pero yo tenía ya casi treinta años, y pregunté al médico qué explicación se podía dar de eso.

-¿Explicación? Ninguna. Ni la más mínima. ¿Qué quiere usted que se sepa de eso? Ah, bueno... Si quiere una a toda costa, supóngase que en una tierra hay un millón, dos millones de semillas distintas, como en cualquier parte.

Viene un terremoto, remueve como un demonio todo eso, tritura el resto, y brota una semilla, una cualquiera, de arriba o del fondo, lo mismo da. Una planta magnífica... ¿Le basta eso? No podría decirle una palabra más. ¿Por qué usted, precisamente, que apenas la conoce, y a quien la enferma no conoce tampoco más, ha sido en su cerebro delirante la semilla privilegiada? ¿Qué quiere que se sepa de esto?

-Sin duda... -repuse a su mirada, siempre interrogante, sintiéndome al mismo tiempo bastante enfriado al verme convertido en sujeto gratuito de divagación cerebral, primero, y en agente terapéutico, después.

En ese momento entró byakuya.

-Mamá lo llama -dijo al médico. Y volviéndose a mí, con una sonrisa forzada:

-¿Lo enteró uryu de lo que pasa?... Sería cosa de volverse loco con otra persona...

Eso de otra persona merece una explicación. Los kuchiki´s, y en particular la familia de que comenzaba yo a formar tan ridícula parte, tiene un fuerte orgullo; por motivos de abolengo, supongo, y por su fortuna, que me parece lo más probable. Siendo así, se daban por pasablemente satisfechos con que las fantasías amorosas del hermoso retoño se hubieran detenido en mí: Ichigo Kurosaki, ingeniero en vez de mariposear sobre un sujeto cualquiera de insuficiente posisión social. Así pues agradecí en mi fuero interno el distingo de que me hacía honor el joven patricio.

-Es extraordinario... -recomenzó byakuya, haciendo correr con disgusto los fósforos sobre la mesa. Y un momento después, con una nueva sonrisa forzada:

-¿No tendría inconveniente en acompañarnos un rato? ¿Ya sabe, no? Creo que vuelve uryu.

En efecto, éste entraba.

-Empieza otra vez...-sacudió la cabeza mirando únicamente a Byakuya . Byakuya se dirigió entonces a mí con la tercera sonrisa forzada de esa noche:

-¿Quiere que vayamos?

-Con mucho gusto -le dije. Y fuimos.

Entró el médico sin hacer ruido, entró Luis María, y por fin entré yo, todos con cierto intervalo. Lo que primero me chocó, aunque debía haberlo esperado, fue la penumbra del dormitorio. La madre y la hermana, de pie, me miraron

fijamente, respondiendo con una corta inclinación de cabeza a lamía, pues creí no deber pasar de allí. Ambas me parecieron mucho más altas. Miré la cama, y vi, bajo la bolsa de hielo, dos ojos abiertos vueltos a mí. Miré al médico, titubeando, pero éste me hizo una imperceptible seña con los ojos, y me acerqué a la cama.

Yo tengo alguna idea, como todo hombre, de lo que son dos ojos que nos aman, cuando uno se va acercando despacio a ellos. Pero la luz de aquellos ojos, la felicidad en que se iban anegando mientras me acercaba, el mareado relampagueo de dicha -hasta el estrabismo- cuando me incliné sobre ellos, jamás en un amor normal a 37 grados los volveré a hallar.

Balbuceó algunas palabras, pero con tanta dificultad de sus labios resecos que nada oí. Creo que me sonreí como un estúpido (¡qué iba a hacer, quiero que me digan!), y ella tendió entonces su brazo hacia mí. Su intención era tan inequívoca que le tomé la mano.

-Siéntese ahí -murmuró.

Byakuya corrió el sillón hacia la cama y me senté.

Véase ahora si ha sido dado a persona alguna una situación más extraña y disparatada:

Yo, en primer término, puesto que era el héroe, teniendo en la mía una mano ardiente en fiebre y en un amor totalmente equivocado. En el lado opuesto, de pie, el médico. A los pies de la cama, sentado, byakuya. Apoyadas en el respaldo, en el fondo, la madre y la hermana. Y todos sin hablar, mirándonos con el ceño fruncido.

¿Qué iba a hacer? ¿Qué iba a decir? Preciso es que piensen un momento en esto. La enferma, por su parte, arrancaba a veces sus ojos de los míos y recorría con dura inquietud los rostros presentes uno tras otro, sin reconocerlos, para dejar caer otra vez su mirada sobre mí, confiada en profunda felicidad.

¿Qué tiempo estuvimos así? No sé; acaso media hora, acaso mucho más. Un momento intenté retirar la mano, pero la enferma la oprimió más entre las suyas.

-Todavía no... -murmuró, tratando de hallar más cómoda postura a su cabeza. Todos acudieron, se estiraron las sábanas, se renovó el hielo, y otra vez los ojos se fijaron en inmóvil dicha. Pero de vez en cuando tornaban a apartarse inquietos y recorrían las caras desconocidas. Dos o tres veces miré exclusivamente al médico; pero éste bajó las pestañas, indicándome que esperara. Y tuvo razón al fin, porque de pronto, bruscamente, como un derrumbe de sueño, la enferma cenó los ojos y se durmió.

Salimos todos menos la hermana, que ocupó mi lugar en el sillón. No era fácil decir algo - yo al menos-. La madre, por fin, se dirigió a mí con una triste y seca sonrisa:

-Qué cosa más horrible, ¿no? ¡Da pena!

¡Horrible, horrible! No era la enfermedad, sino la situación lo que les parecía horrible. Estaba visto que todas las galanterías iban a ser para mí en aquella casa. Primero el hermanito, luego la madre... -Uryu, que nos había dejado un instante, salió muy satisfecho del estado de la enferma; descansaba con una placidez desconocida aún. La madre miró a otro lado, y yo miré al médico: podía irme, claro que sí, y me despedí.

He dormido mal, lleno de sueños que nada tienen que ver con mi habitual vida. Y la culpa de ello está en la familia kuchiki´s, con byakuya, madre, hermanas, médicos y parientes colaterales. Porque si se concreta bien la situación, ella da lo siguiente:

Hay una joven de diecinueve años, muy bella sin duda alguna, que apenas me conoce y a quien yo le soy profunda y totalmente indiferente. Esto en cuanto a rukia. Hay, por otro lado, un sujeto joven también -ingeniero, si se quiere- que no recuerda haber pensado dos veces seguidas en la joven en cuestión. Todo esto es razonable, inteligible y normal.

Pero he aquí que la joven hermosa se enferma, de meningitis o cosa por el estilo, y en el delirio de la fiebre, única y exclusivamente en el delirio, se siente abrasada de amor. ¿Por un primo, un hermano de sus amigos, un joven mundano que ella conoce bien? No, señor; por mí.

¿Es esto bastante idiota? Tomo, pues, una determinación que haré conocer al primero de esa bendita casa que llegue hasta mi puerta.

-¡ Sí, es claro! Como lo esperaba, uryu estuvo este mediodía a verme. No pude menos que preguntarle por la enferma, y su meningitis. -¿Meningitis? -me dijo-. ¡Sabe Dios lo que es! Al principio parecía, y anoche también... Hoy ya no tenemos idea de lo que será.

-Pero, en fin -objeté-, siempre una enfermedad cerebral...

-Y medular, claro está... Con unas lesioncillas quién sabe dónde... ¿Usted entiende algo de medicina?

-Muy vagamente...

-Bueno; hay una fiebre remitente, que no sabemos de dónde sale... Era un caso para marchar a todo escape a la muerte... Ahora hay remisiones, tac-tac-tac, justas como un reloj...

-Pero el delirio -insistí- ¿existe siempre?

-¡Ya lo creo! Hay de todo allí... Y a propósito; esta noche lo esperamos. Ahora me había llegado el turno de hacer medicina a mi modo. Le dije que mi propia sustancia había cumplido ya su papel curativo la noche anterior, y que no pensaba ir más.

Uryu me miró fijamente:

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasa?

-Nada, sino que no creo sinceramente ser necesario allá... Dígame: ¿usted tiene idea de lo que es estar en una posición humillantemente ridícula; sí o no?

-No se trata de eso...

-Sí, se trata de eso, de desempeñar un papel estúpido... ¡Curioso que no comprenda!

-Comprendo de sobra... Pero me parece algo así como... -no se ofenda-cuestión de amor propio.

-¡Muy lindo! -salté-. ¡Amor propio! ¡Y no se les ocurre otra cosa! Les parece cuestión de amor propio ir a sentarse como un idiota para que me tomen la mano la noche entera ante toda la parentela con el ceño fruncido. Si a ustedes les parece una simple cuestión de amor propio, arréglense entre ustedes. Yo tengo otras cosas que hacer.

Uryu comprendió, al parecer, la parte de verdad que había en lo anterior, porque no insistió y hasta que se fue no volvimos a hablar del asunto. Todo esto está bien. Lo que no lo está tanto es que hace diez minutos acabo de recibir una esquela del médico, así concebida:

Amigo kurosaki:

Con todo su bagaje de rencores, nos es indispensable esta noche. Supóngase una vez más que usted hace de cloral, veronal, el hipnótico que menos le irrite los nervios, y véngase.

Dije un momento antes que lo malo era la precedente carta. Y tengo razón, porque desde esta mañana no espero sino esa carta...

Durante siete noches consecutivas -de once a una de la mañana, momento en que remitía la fiebre, y con ella el delirio- he permanecido al lado de rukia, tan cerca como pueden estarlo dos amantes. Me ha tendido a veces su mano como la primera noche, y otras se ha preocupado de deletrear mi nombre, mirándome. Sé a ciencia cierta, pues, que me ama profundamente en ese estado, no ignorando tampoco que en sus momentos de lucidez no tiene la menor preocupación por mi existencia, presente O futura. Esto crea así un caso de psicología singular de que un novelista podría sacar algún partido. Por lo que a mí se refiere, sé decir que esta doble vida sentimental me ha tocado fuertemente el corazón. El caso es éste: rukia, si es que acaso no lo he dicho, tiene los ojos más admirables del mundo. Está bien que la primera noche yo no viera en su mirada sino el reflejo de mi propia ridiculez de remedio inocuo. La segunda noche sentí menos mi insuficiencia real. La tercera vez no me costó esfuerzo alguno sentirme el ente dichoso que simulaba ser, y desde entonces vivo y sueño ese amor con que la fiebre enlaza su cabeza y la mía.

¿Qué hacer? Bien sé que todo esto es transitorio, que de día ella no sabe quién soy, y que yo mismo acaso no la ame cuando la vea de pie. Pero los sueños de amor, aunque sean de dos horas y a 40 grados, se pagan en el día, y mucho me temo que si hay una persona en el mundo a la cual esté expuesto a amar a plena luz, ella no sea mi vano amor nocturno... Amo, pues, una sombra, y pienso con angustia en el día en que Uryu considere a su enferma fuera de peligro, y no precise más de mí.

Crueldad ésta que apreciarán en toda su cálida simpatía los hombres que están enamorados -de una sombra o no.

Uryu acaba de salir. Me ha dicho que la enferma sigue mejor, y que mucho se equivoca o me veré uno de estos días libre de la presencia de rukia.

-Sí, compañero -me dice-. Libre de veladas ridículas, de amores cerebrales y ceños fruncidos... ¿Se acuerda?

Mi cara no debe expresar suprema alegría, porque el taimado galeno se echa a reír y agrega:

-Le vamos a dar en cambio una compensación... Los kuchiki´s han vivido estos quince días con la cabeza en el aire, y no extrañe, pues, si han olvidado muchas cosas, sobre todo en lo que a usted se refiere... Por lo pronto, hoy cenamos allá. Sin su bienaventurada persona, dicho sea de paso, y el amor de manos, no sé en qué hubiera acabado aquello... ¿Qué dice usted?

-Digo -le he respondido- que casi estoy tentado de declinar el honor que me hacen los kuchiki´s, admitiéndome a su mesa.

Uryu se echó a reír.

-¡No embrome!... Le repito que no sabían dónde tenían la cabeza...

-Pero para opio y morfina, y calmante de mademoiselle, sí, ¿eh? ¡Para eso no se olvidaban de mí!

Mi hombre se puso serio y me miró detenidamente.

-¿Sabe lo que pienso, compañero?

-Diga.

-Que usted es el individuo más feliz de la tierra.

-¿Yo, feliz?...

-O más suertudo. ¿Entiende ahora?

Y quedó mirándome. ¡Hum! -me dije a mí mismo-: O yo soy un idiota, que es lo más posible, o este galeno merece que lo abrace hasta romperle el termómetro dentro del bolsillo. El maligno tipo sabe más de lo que parece, y acaso, acaso... Pero vuelvo a lo idiota, que es lo más seguro.

-¿Feliz?... -repetí, sin embargo-. ¿Por el amor estrafalario que usted ha inventado con su meningitis?

Uryu tornó a mirarme fijamente, pero esta vez creía notar un vago, vaguísimo dejo de amargura.

-Y aunque no fuera más que eso, grandísimo zonzo... -ha murmurado, cogiéndome del brazo para salir.

En el camino -hemos ido al Águila, a tomar el vermouth- me ha explicado bien claro tres cosas.

Primero, que mi presencia al lado de la enferma era absolutamente necesaria, dado el estado de profunda excitación -depresión, todo en uno, de su delirio-. Segundo, que los kuchiki´s lo habían comprendido así, ni más ni menos, al despecho de lo raro, subrepticio e inconveniente que pudiera parecer la aventura, constándoles, está claro, lo artificial de todo aquel amor. Tercero, que los kuchiki´s han confiado sencillamente en mi educación, para que me dé cuenta -sumamente clara- del sentido terapéutico que ha tenido mi presencia ante la enferma, y la de la enferma ante mí.

-Sobre todo lo último, ¿eh? -he agregado a guisa de comentario-. El objeto de toda esta charla es éste: que no vaya yo jamás a creer que rukia siente la menor inclinación real hacia mí. ¿Es eso?

-¡Claro! -se ha encogido de hombros el médico-. Póngase usted en lugar de ellos...

Y tiene razón el bendito hombre. Porque a la sola probabilidad de que ella...

Anoche cené en casa de los Kuchiki´s. No era precisamente una comida alegre, si bien Luis María, por lo menos, estuvo muy cordial conmigo. Querría decir lo mismo de la madre, pero por más esfuerzos que hacía para tornarme grata la mesa, evidentemente no ve en mí sino a un intruso a quien en ciertas horas su hija prefiere un millón de veces. Está celosa, y no debemos condenarla. Por lo demás, se alternaban con su hija para ir a ver la enferma. Esta había tenido un buen día, tan bueno que por primera vez después de quince días hasta la una por pedido de uryu, tuve que volverme a casa sin haberla visto un instante. ¿Se comprende esto? ¡No verla en todo el día! ¡Ah! Si por bendición de Dios, la fiebre de 40, 80, 120 grados, cualquier fiebre, cayera esta noche sobre su cabeza...

¡Y aquí está!: esta sola línea del bendito uryu: Delirio de nuevo. Venga en seguida.

Todo lo antedicho es suficiente para enloquecer bien que mal a un hombre discreto. Véase esto ahora:

Cuando entré anoche, rukia me tendió su brazo como la primera vez. Acostó su cara sobre la mejilla izquierda, y cómoda así, fijó los ojos en mí. No sé qué me decían sus ojos: posiblemente me daban toda su vida y toda su alma en una entrega infinitamente dichosa. Sus labios me dijeron algo, y tuve que inclinarme para oír:

-Soy feliz -se sonrió.

Pasado un momento sus ojos me llamaron de nuevo, y me incliné otra vez.

-Y después... -murmuró apenas, cerrando los ojos con lentitud. Creo que tuvo una súbita fuga de ideas. Pero la luz, la insensata luz que extravía la mirada en los relámpagos de felicidad, inundó de nuevo sus ojos. Y esta vez oí bien claro, sentí claramente sobre mi rostro esta pregunta:

-Y cuando sane y no tenga más delirio... ¿me querrás todavía?

¡Locura que se ha sentado a horcajadas sobre mi corazón! ¡Después! ¡Cuando no tenga más delirio! Pero, ¡estamos todos locos en la casa, o había allí, proyectado fuera de mí mismo, un eco a mi incesante angustia del después? ¿Cómo es posible que ella dijera eso? ¿Había meningitis o no? ¿Había delirio o no? Luego mi rukia...

No sé qué contesté; presumo que cualquier cosa para escandalizar a la parentela completa si me hubieran oído. Pero apenas había murmurado yo; apenas había murmurado ella con una sonrisa... y se durmió.

De vuelta a mi casa, mi cabeza era un vértigo vivo, con locos impulsos de saltar al aire y lanzar alaridos de felicidad. ¿Quién, de entre nosotros, puede jurar que no hubiera sentido lo mismo? Porque las cosas para ser claras, deben ser planteadas así: la enferma con delirio, por una aberración psicológica cualquiera, ama únicamente en su delirio, a X. Esto por un lado. Por el otro, el mismo X, que desgraciadamente para él no se siente con fuerzas para concretarse exclusivamente a su papel medicamentoso. Y he aquí que la enferma, con su meningitis y su inconsciencia -su incontestable inconsciencia -murmura a nuestro amigo:

Y cuando no tenga más delirio... ¿me querrás todavía?

Esto es lo que yo llamo un pequeño caso de locura, claro y rotundo. Anoche, cuando llegaba a casa, creí un momento haber hallado la solución, que sería ésta: rukia, en su fiebre, soñaba que estaba despierta. ¿A quién no ha sido dado soñar que está soñando? Ninguna explicación más sencilla, claro está.

Pero cuando por pantalla de ese amor mentido hay dos ojos inmensos, que empapándonos de dicha se anegan ellos mismos en un amor que no se puede mentir, cuando se ha visto a esos ojos recorrer con dura extrañeza los rostros familiares para caer en extática felicidad ante uno mismo, pese al delirio y cien mil delirios como ése, uno tiene el derecho de soñar toda la noche con aquel amor, o, seamos más explícitos: con Rukia Kuchiki.

¡Sueño, sueño, y sueño¡ Han pasado dos meses, y creo a veces soñar aún. ¿Fui yo o no, por Dios bendito, aquel a quien se le tendió la mano, y el brazo desnudo hasta el codo, cuando la fiebre tornaba hostiles aun los rostros bien amados de la casa? ¿Fui yo o no el que apaciguó en sus ojos, durante minutos inmensos de eternidad, la mirada marcada de amor de mi rukia?

Si, fui yo. Pero eso está acabado, concluido, finalizado, muerto, inmaterial, como si nunca hubiera sido. Y sin embargo...

Volví a verla veinte días después. Ya estaba sana, y cené con ellos. Hubo al principio un evidente alusión a los desvaríos sentimentales de la enferma, todo con gran tacto de la casa, en lo que cooperé cuanto me fue posible, pues en esos veinte días transcurridos no había sido mi preocupación menor, pensar en la discreción de que debía yo hacer gala en esa primera entrevista.

Todo fue a pedir de boca, no obstante.

-Y usted -me dijo la madre sonriendo-, ¿ha descansado del todo de las fatigas que le hemos dado?

-¡Oh, eran muy poca cosa!... Y aun -concluí riendo también -estaría dispuesto a soportarlas de nuevo...

Rukia se sonrió a su vez.

-Usted sí; pero yo, no, ¡le aseguro! La madre la miró con tristeza: -¡Pobre, mi hija! Cuando pienso en los disparates que se te han ocurrido... En fin -se volvió a mí con agrado-. Usted es ahora, podríamos decir, de la casa, y le aseguro que byakuya lo estima muchísimo.

El aludido me puso la mano en el hombro y me ofreció cigarrillos. -Fume, fume, y no haga caso.

-¡Pero, byakuya -le reprochó la madre, semiseria-, cualquiera creería al oírte que le estamos diciendo mentiras a kurosaki!

-No, mamá; lo que dices está perfectamente bien dicho; pero kurosaki me entiende.

Lo que yo entendía era que byakuya quería cortar con amabilidades más o menos sosas; pero no se lo agradecí en lo más mínimo.

Entre tanto, cuantas veces podía, sin llamar la atención, fijaba los ojos en rukia. ¡Al fin! Ya la tenía ante mí sana, bien sana. Había amado una sombra, o más bien dicho, dos ojos y treinta centímetros de brazo, pues el resto era una larga mancha blanca. Y de aquella penumbra, como de un capullo taciturno, indiferente y alegre, que no me conocía. Me miraba como se mira a un amigo de la casa, en el que es preciso detener un segundo los ojos cuando se cuenta algo o se comenta una frase risueña. Pero nada más. Ni el más leve rastro de lo pasado, ni siquiera afectación de no mirarme, con lo que había yo contado como último triunfo de mi juego. Era un sujeto -no digamos sujeto, sino ser- absolutamente desconocido para ella. Y piénsese ahora en la gracia que me hacía recordar, mientras la miraba, que una noche esos mismos ojos ahora frívolos me habían dicho a ocho dedos de los míos:

-Y cuando esté sana... ¿me querrás todavía?

¡A qué buscar luces, fuegos fatuos de una felicidad muerta, sellada a fuego en el cofrecillo hormigueante de una fiebre cerebral! Olvidarla... Siendo lo que hubiera deseado, era precisamente lo que no podía hacer.

Más tarde, en el hall, hallé modo de aislarme con byakuya, mas colocando a éste entre rukia y yo; podía así mirarla impunemente, so pretexto de que mi vista iba naturalmente más allá de mi interlocutor. Y es extraordinario cómo su cuerpo, desde el más alto cabello de su cabeza al tacón de sus zapatos, era un vivo deseo, y cómo al cruzar el hall para ir adentro, cada golpe de su falta contra el charol iba arrastrando mi alma como un papel.

Volvió, se sonrió, cruzó rozando a mi lado, sonriéndome forzosamente, pues estaba a su paso, mientras yo, como un idiota, continuaba soñando con una súbita detención a mi lado, y no una, sino dos manos, puestas sobre mis sienes. Y bien, ahora que me has visto de pie, ¿me quieres todavía?

¡Bah! Muerto, bien muerto, me despedí y oprimí un instante aquella mano fría, amable y rápida.

Hay, sin embargo, una cosa absolutamente cierta, y es ésta: rukia puede no recordar lo que sintió en sus días de fiebre; admito esto. Pero está perfectamente enterada de lo que pasó, por los cuentos posteriores. Luego, es imposible que yo esté para ella desprovisto del menor interés. De encantos - ¡ Dios me perdone!- todo lo que ella quiera. Pero de interés, el hombre con quien se ha soñado veinte noches seguidas, eso no. Por lo tanto, se perfecta indiferencia a mi respecto no es racional. ¿Qué ventajas, qué remota posibilidad de dicha puede reportarme comprobar eso? Ninguna, que yo vea. Rukia se precave así contra mis posibles pretensiones por aquello; he aquí todo.

En lo que no tiene razón. Que me guste desesperadamente, muy bien. Pero que vaya yo a exigir el cumplimiento de un pagaré de amor firmado sobre una carpeta de meningitis, ¡diablos!, eso no.

Nueve de la mañana. No es hora sobremanera decente de acostarse, pero así es. Del baile de la casa de Toshiro Hitsugaya a Palermo. Luego al bar. Todo perfectamente solo. Y ahora a la cama.

Pero no sin disponerme a concluir el paquete de cigarrillos, antes de que el sueño venga. Y aquí está la causa: bailé anoche con rukia. Y después de bailar, hablamos así:

-Estos puntitos en la pupila -me dijo, frente uno del otro en la mesita del buffet- no se han ido aún. No sé qué será... Antes de mi enfermedad no los tenía. Precisamente nuestra vecina de mesa acababa de hacerle notar ese detalle. Con lo que sus ojos no quedaban sino más luminosos.

Apenas comencé a responderle, me di cuenta de la caída; pero ya era tarde...

-Sí -le dije, observando sus ojos-, me acuerdo que antes no los tenía... Y miré a otro lado. Pero rukia se echó a reír:

-Es cierto; usted debe saberlo más que nadie.

¡Ah! ¡Qué sensación de inmensa losa derrumbada por fin sobre mi pecho! ¡Era posible hablar de eso, por fin!

-Eso creo -repuse-. Más que nadie, no sé... Pero sí; en el momento a que se refiere, ¡más que nadie, con seguridad!

Me detuve de nuevo; mi voz comenzaba a bajar demasiado de tono.

-¡Ah, sí! -se sonrió rukia. Apartó los ojos, sería ya, alzándolos a las parejas que pasaban a nuestro lado.

Corrió un momento, para ella de perfecto olvido de lo que hablábamos, supongo, y de sombría angustia para mí. Pero sin bajar los ojos, como si le interesaran siempre los rostros que cruzaban en sucesión de film, agregó un instante después de costado:

-Cuando era mi amor, al parecer.

-Perfectamente bien dicho -le dije-. Su amor, al parecer. Ella me miró entonces de pleno.

-No...

Y se calló.

-¿No... qué? Concluya.

-¿Para qué? Es una zoncera.

-No importa; concluya. Ella se echó a reír.

-¿Para qué? En fin... ¿no supondrá que no era al parecer?

-Es un insulto gratuito -le respondí-. Yo fui el primero en comprobar la exactitud de la cosa, cuando yo era su amor... al parecer.

-¡Y dale!... -murmuró. Pero a mi vez el demonio de la locura me arrastró tras aquel ¡y dale! burlón, a una pregunta que nunca debiera haber hecho.

-Dígame, rukia -me incliné-, ¿usted no recuerda nada, no es cierto, nada de aquella ridícula historia?

Me miró muy seria, con altivez si se quiere, pero al mismo tiempo con atención, como cuando nos disponemos a oír cosas que a pesar de todo no nos disgustan.

-¿Qué historia? -dijo.

-La otra, cuando yo vivía a su lado... -lo hice notar con suficiente claridad.

-Nada... absolutamente nada. -Veamos; míreme un instante...

-¡ No, ni aunque lo mire!... -me lanzó una carcajada.

-¡No, no es eso!... Usted me ha mirado demasiado antes para que yo no sepa... Querría decirle esto: ¿No se acuerda usted de haberme dicho algo... dos o tres palabras, nada más... la última noche que tuvo fiebre?

Rukia contrajo las cejas una largo instante, y las levantó luego, más altas que lo natural. Me miró atentamente, sacudiendo la cabeza:

-No, no recuerdo... -¡Ah! -me callé.

Pasó un rato. Vi de reojo que me miraba aún.

-¿Qué?... -murmuró.

-¿Qué... qué? -repetí.

-¿Que le dije? -Tampoco me acuerdo ya...

-Sí, se acuerda... ¿Qué le dije? -No sé, se lo aseguro.

-Sí, sabe. ¿Qué le dije?

-¡Veamos! -me aproximé de nuevo a ella-. Si usted no recuerda absolutamente nada, puesto que todo era una alucinación de fiebre, ¿qué puede importarte lo que me haya dicho o no dicho en su delirio?

El golpe era serio. Pero rukia no pensó en contestarlo, contentándose con mirarme un instante más y apartar la vista con una corta sacudida de hombros.

-Vamos -me dijo bruscamente-. Quiero bailar este vals.

-Es justo -me levanté-. El sueño de vals que bailábamos no tiene nada de divertido.

No me respondió. Mientras avanzábamos al salón, parecía buscar con los ojos a algunos de sus habituales compañeros de vals.

-¿Qué sueño de vals desagradable para usted? -me dijo de pronto, sin dejar de recorrer el salón con la vista.

-Un vals de delirio... no tiene nada que ver con esto -me encogí a mi vez de hombros.

Creí que no hablaríamos más esa noche. Pero aunque rukia no respondió una palabra, tampoco pareció hallar al compañero ideal que buscaba. De modo que, deteniéndose, me dijo con una sonrisa forzada -la ineludible forzada sonrisa que campeó sobre toda aquella historia:

-Si quiere, entonces, baile este vals con su amor...-... al parecer. No agrego una palabra más -repuse, pasando la mano por su cintura.

Un mes más transcurrido. ¡Pensar que la madre, momo y byakuya están para mí llenos ahora de poético misterio! La madre es, desde luego, la persona a quién rukia tutea y besa más íntimamente. Su hermana la ha visto desvestirse. Byakuya, por su parte, se permite pasarle la mano por la barbilla cuando entra y ella está sentada de espaldas. Tres personas bien felices, como se ve, e incapaces de apreciar la dicha en que se ven envueltas.

En cuanto a mí, me paso la vida llevando cigarros a la boca como quien quema margaritas: ¿me quiere?..¿no me quiere?

Después del baile en lo de Peña, he estado con ella muchas veces -en su casa, desde luego, todos los miércoles.

Conserva su mismo círculo de amigos, sostiene a todos con su risa, y flirtea admirablemente cuantas veces se lo proponen. Esto cuando está con los otros. Pero cuando está conmigo entonces no aparta los ojos de ellos.

¿Es esto razonable? No, no lo es. Y por eso tengo desde hace un mes una buena laringitis, a fuerza de ahumarme la garganta.

Anoche, sin embargo, he tenido un momento de tregua. Era miércoles. Uryu conversaba conmigo, y una breve mirada de rukia, lanzada hacia nosotros por sobre los hombros del cuádruple flirt que la rodeaba, puso su espléndida figura en nuestra conversación. Hablamos de ella, y fugazmente, de la vieja historia. Un rato después, rukia se detuvo ante nosotros.

-¿De qué hablaban?

-De muchas cosas; de usted en primer término -respondió el médico. -Ah, ya me parecía... - y recogiendo hacia ella un silloncito romano, se sentó cruzada de piernas, el busto tendido hacia delante, con la cara sostenida en la mano.

-Sigan; ya escucho.

-Contaba a kurosaki -dijo uryu- que casos como el que le ha pasado a usted en su enfermedad son raros, pero hay algunos. Un autor inglés, no recuerdo cuál, cita uno. Solamente que es más feliz que el suyo.

-¿Más feliz? ¿Y por qué?

-Porque en aquél no hay fiebre, y ambos se aman en sueños. En cambio, en este caso, usted era únicamente quien amaba...

¿Dije ya que la actitud de uryu me había parecido siempre un tanto tortuosa respecto de mi? Si no lo dije, tuve en aquel momento un fulminante deseo de hacérselo sentir, no solamente con la mirada.

Algo, no obstante, de ese anhelo debió percibir en mis ojos, porque se levantó riendo:

-Los dejo para que hagan las paces. -¡Maldito bicho! -murmuré cuando se alejó. -¿Por qué? ¿Qué le ha hecho?

-Dígame, rukia -exclamé-. ¿Le ha hecho el amor a usted alguna vez?

-¿Quién, Uryu?

-Sí, él.

Me miró titubeando al principio. Luego, plenamente en los ojos, seria.

-Sí -me contestó.

-¡Ah, ya me lo esperaba!... Por lo menos tiene suerte... -murmuré, ya amargado del todo.

-¿Por qué? -me preguntó.

Sin responderle, me encogí violentamente de hombros y miré a otro lado. Ella siguió mi vista. Pasó un momento.

-¿Por qué? -insistió, con esa obstinación pesada y distraída de las mujeres cuando comienzan a hallarse perfectamente a gusto con un hombre. Estaba ahora y estuvo durante los breves momentos que siguieron, de pie, con la rodilla sobre el silloncito. Mordía un papel -jamás supe de dónde pudo salir- y me miraba, subiendo y bajando imperceptiblemente las cejas.

-¿Por qué? -repuse al fin-. Porque él tiene por lo menos la suerte de no haber servido de títere ridículo al lado de una cama, y puede hablar seriamente, sin ver subir y bajar las cejas como si no se entendiera lo que digo... ¿Comprende ahora?...

Rukia me miró unos instantes pensativa, y luego movió negativamente la cabeza, con su papel en los labios.

-¿Es cierto o no? -insistí, pero ya con el corazón a loco escape. Ella tomó a sacudir la cabeza:

-No, no es cierto...

-¡Rukia! -llamó momo de lejos.

Todos saben que la voz de los hermanos suele ser de lo más inoportuno. Pero jamás una voz fraternal ha caído como un diluvio de hielo y pez fría tan fuera de propósito como aquella vez.

Rukia tiró el papel y bajó la rodilla.

-Me voy -me dijo riendo, con la risa que ya le conocía cuando afrontaba un flirt.

-¡Un solo momento! -le dije.

-¡Ni uno más! -me respondió alejándose ya y negando con la mano. ¿Qué me quedaba por hacer? Nada, a no ser tragar el pepelito húmedo, hundir la boca en el hueco que había dejado su rodilla, y estrechar el sillón contra la pared. Y estrellarme en seguida yo mismo contra un espejo, por imbécil. La inmensa rabia de mí mismo me hacía sufrir, sobre todo. ¡Intuiciones viriles! ¡Psicologías de hombre corrido! ¡Y la primera coqueta cuya rodilla queda marcada allí, se burla de todo eso con una frescura sin par!

No puedo más. La quiero como un loco, y no sé -lo que es más amargo aún- si ella me quiere realmente o no. Además, sueño, sueño demasiado, y cosas por el estilo: íbamos del brazo por un salón, ella toda de blanco, y yo como un bulto negro a su lado. No había más que personas de edad en el salón, y todas sentadas, mirándonos pasar. Era, sin embargo, un salón de baile. Y decían de nosotros: La meningitis y su sombra. Me desperté, y volví a soñar: el tal salón de baile estaba frecuentado por los muertos diarios de una epidemia. El traje de María Elvira era un sudario, y yo era la misma sombra de antes, pero tenía ahora por cabeza un termómetro. Eramos siempre: La meningitis y su sombra.

¿Qué puedo hacer con sueños de esta naturaleza? No puedo más. Me voy a Europa, a Norteamérica, a cualquier parte donde pueda olvidarla.

¿A qué quedarme? ¿A recomenzar la historia de siempre, quemándome solo, como un payaso, o a desencontramos cada vez que nos sentimos juntos? ¡Ah, no! Concluyamos con esto. No sé el bien que le podrá hacer a mis planos esta ausencia sentimental (¡y sí, sentimental!, aunque no quiera), pero quedarme sería ridículo, y estúpido, y no hay para qué divertir más a las rukia.

Podría escribir aquí cosas pasablemente distintas de las que acabo de anotar, pero prefiero contar simplemente lo que pasó el último día en que vi a rukia.

Por bravata, o desafío a mí mismo, o quién sabe por qué mortuoria esperanza de suicida, fui la tarde anterior de mi salida a despedirme de los Kuchiki. Ya hacía diez días que tenía mis pasajes en el bolsillo -por donde se verá que desconfiaba de mí mismo.

Rukia estaba indispuesta -asunto de garganta o jaqueca-pero visible. Pasé un momento a la antesala a saludarla. Al verme se sorprendió un poco, aunque tuvo tiempo de echar una rápida ojeada al espejo. Tenía el rostro abatido, los labios pálidos, y los ojos hundidos de ojeras. Pero era ella siempre, más hermosa aun para mí porque la perdía.

Le dije sencillamente que me iba, y que le deseaba mucha felicidad. Al principio no me comprendió.

-¿Se va? ¿Y a dónde?

-A Norteamérica... Acabo de decírselo.

-¡Ah! -murmuró, marcando bien claramente la contracción de los labios. Pero en seguida me miró, inquieta.

-¿Está enfermo?

-¡Pst!... no precisamente... No estoy bien.

-¡Ah! -murmuró de nuevo. Y miró hacia afuera a través de los vidrios abriendo bien los ojos, como cuando uno pierde el pensamiento.

Por lo demás, llovía en la calle y la antesala no estaba clara. Se volvió hacia mí.

-¿Por qué se va? -me preguntó.

-¡Hum! -me sonreí-. Sería muy largo, infinitamente largo de contar... En fin, me voy.

Rukia fijó aún los ojos en mí y su expresión preocupada y atenta se tornó sombría. Concluyamos, me dije. Y adelantándome:

-Bueno, rukia...

Me tendió lentamente la mano, una mano fría y húmeda de jaqueca.

-Antes de irse -me dijo- ¿no me quiere decir por qué se va?

Su voz había bajado un tono. El corazón me latió locamente, pero como en un relámpago la vi ante mí, como aquella noche, alejándose riendo y negando con la mano: «No, ya estoy satisfecha»... ¡Ah, no, yo también! ¡Con aquello tenía bastante!

-¡Me voy -le dije bien claro- porque estoy hasta aquí de dolor, ridiculez y vergüenza de mí mismo! ¿Está contenta ahora?

Tenía aún su mano en la mía. La retiró, se volvió lentamente, quitó la música del atril para colocarla sobre el piano, todo con pausa y mesura, y me miró de nuevo con esforzada y dolorosa sonrisa:

-¿Y si yo... le pidiera que no se fuera?

-¡Pero, por Dios bendito! -exclamé-. ¡No se da cuenta de que me está matando con estas cosas! ¡Estoy harto de sufrir y echarme en cara mi infelicidad! ¿Qué ganamos, qué gana usted con estas cosas? ¡No, basta ya! ¿Sabe usted -agregué adelantándome- lo que usted me dijo aquella última noche de su enfermedad? ¿Quiere que se lo diga? ¿Quiere?

Quedó inmóvil, toda ojos.

-Sí, dígame...

-¡Bueno! Usted me dijo, y maldita sea la noche en que lo oí, usted me dijo bien claro esto: y -cuando no tenga-más-de-li-rio, ¿me que-rás toda-ví-a? Usted tenía delirio aún, yo lo sé... Pero, ¿qué quiere que haga yo ahora? ¿Quedarme aquí a su lado, desangrándome vivo con su modo de ser, porque la quiero como un idiota?... Esto es bien claro también, ¿eh? ¡Ah, le aseguro que no es vida la que llevo! ¡No, no es vida!

Y apoyé la frente en los vidrios, deshecho, sintiendo que después de lo que había dicho, mi vida se derrumbaba para siempre jamás.

Pero era menester concluir y me volví: ella estaba a mi lado, y en sus ojos -como en un relámpago de felicidad esta vez-, vi en sus ojos resplandecer, marearse, sollozar, la luz de húmeda dicha que creía muerta ya.

-¡Rukia! -exclamé, grité, creo-. ¡Mi amor querido! ¡Mi alma adorada!

Y ella, en silenciosas lágrimas de tormento concluido, vencida, entregada, dichosa, había hallado por fin sobre mi pecho, postura cómoda a su cabeza. Y nada más. ¿Habría cosa más sencilla que todo esto? Yo he sufrido, es bien posible, llorado, aullado de dolor; debo creerlo porque así lo he escrito. ¡Pero qué endiabladamente lejos está todo esto! Y tanto más lejos porque -y aquí está lo más gracioso de esta nuestra historia- ella está aquí, a mi lado, leyendo con la cabeza sobre la lapicera lo que escribo. Ha protestado, bien se ve, ante no pocas observaciones mías; pero en honor del arte literario en que nos hemos engolfado con tanta frescura, se resigna como buena esposa. Por lo demás, ella cree conmigo que la impresión general de la narración reconstruida por etapas, es un reflejo bastante acertado de lo que pasó, sentimos y sufrimos. Lo cual para obra de un ingeniero, no está del todo mala

En este momento rukia me interrumpe para decirme que la última línea escrita no es verdad: mi narración no sólo está bien, muy bien. Y como argumento irrefutable, me echa los brazos al cuello y me mira, no sé si a mucho más de cinco centímetros.

-¿Es verdad? -murmura, o arrulla, mejor dicho. -¿Se puede poner arrulla? -le pregunto.

-¡Sí, y esto, y esto! -y me da un beso. ¿Qué más puedo añadir?

**FIN**

**Si ya se que diran pinche loca psicópata. Lose, lose pero a poco ¿no esta hermosa la historia? A mi se me partio el alma cuando ella no recuerda su amor jurado waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa, yo con algunos libros de este autor les sugiero leer sus obras eso si poneis toda vuestra atención y concentración a sus obras ya que este autor uruguayo (nacio en uruguaya si que es uruguayo, en fin) usa muchas palabras poco usuales y te deja desconcertado si no eres un vicio en las lecturas como esas.**

**Bueno si tiene alguna duda, siéntanse con libertad de dejármela en review y sus comentarios y si vale la pena el hecho que siga escribiendo.**

**El porque la hize ichiruki simple por la personalidad de el joven se parece de cierto modo a ichigo y por su hermosa trama.**

**Los personajes reales son:**

**Carlos duran como ichigo**

**Maria Elvira le funes como rukia**

**Ayestarain como Uryu**

**Luis maria le funes como byakuya**

**La madre como la madre xD jeje**

**La hermana como momo**

**Y por allí puse shiro-chan jeje**

**Bueno ya que no hay nada mas que agregar me despido**

**Heiwa tokoraga chi**

**¿REVIEW?**

**D.K.**


End file.
